Kou Kitamura
I've never played in a baseball game or played catch. But I've been swinging the bat since I was three years old, Almost every day at Tsukishima Batting Center at pitches well over 100 km! ~Kitamura Kou to himself~ Kitamura Kou is the main protagonist of Cross Game series. He is the son of the owner of Kitamura Sports. He and Wakaba are inseparable ever since, being born on the same day and same hospital. Kou shows little interest in baseball. Although he doesn't play it, he has been batting since he was 3 years old at Tsukishima Batting Center. He started practicing after losing a game with Aoba, following Aoba's training sheet which Wakaba gave and continued to motivate him. He learned to love baseball after witnessing how well Aoba Tsukishima pitches and was later on trained by her. Appearance Personality Kou is very understanding and dependable. Most people tend to think that he is a capable person as he is able to hide his worries and troubles quite well. Because of this, he is also known to be good at lying, able to act calmly in any situation. Kou is also very humble and sometimes doesn't seem to see how great he is. It was quoted by Wakaba that "If you think of Kou as an ordinary boy, you'll get burned. If he puts his mind to it, it's no a pipe dream for him to become the greatest pitcher in Japan." It is also known that he and Aoba Tsukushima are well alike. They have the same personalities, ideas, actions, and dreams. Skills 'Baseball' 'Pitching' Kou is skilled at pitching, especially in fastball. According to Junpei, he has a good form because of his great mentor (Aoba). Kou also demonstrates in pitching breaking balls like Slider. 'Batting' He is an excellent batter since he was in 5th grade because he always plays at Tsukishima Batting Center when he is only three years old. Fielding He demonstrates an average skill in fielding during his high school baseball debut. 'Voice Impersonating' According to his dad, Kou has a talent for copying voices. Relationship 'Family and Friends' 'Aoba Tsukishima' Kou and Aoba are almost alike and people tend to think that so. They also fight a lot as it had grown as a habit since Aoba really liked Wakaba and feels that Kou is taking away their time together. Kou and Aoba have a catchphrase that they "hate each other" in the long run, usually keeping things in denial. Aoba mentioned to Wakaba that she likes a guy who can throw a 160 km. Kou begins to train and later on develops his love for baseball. He also takes a fascination with it after witnessing Aoba pitch. Kou copied her form and made it his own which is why they have a very similar wa of pitching. Since Aoba really liked Wakaba, she took her distance from Kou and rarely shows kindness to him. The hate they have for each is seen to be actually "like/love". They tend to hide this from others and even from each other but they know in themselves that they truly respect and understand one another. They use their "hate" as their way of caring for each other. No one knows them best but themselves and they are quick to realize the other person's problem easily. 'Wakaba Tsukishima' Wakaba has a huge crush on Kou and would always drag him with her. They are known to be inseparable as they were born on the same day, in the same hospital. Wakaba is very clingy around Kou and has huge hopes for him. She basically drew his future for him in which Kou simply followed. Since they have the same birthday, they have a thing in which they exchange presents for each other. Kou gets lazy in it so Wakaba made a gift list for each year. She dreams of marrying Kou one day and puts "engagement ring" on the very last one. Even after Wakaba's death, Kou continued to do it and collects them inside a box.It was quoted by Akaishi that Kou has a seasonal attitude where he gets unapproachable and avoidant in particular day every year Wakaba really likes Kou and even told Aoba to not take him away from her. 'Akane Takigawa' Akane resembles Wakaba so much that Kou mistook her for Wakaba, yet he knows very well that she is not Wakaba. Though Kou still managed to find proof of her childhood and is convinced that she is an entirely different person. They quickly developed a strong bond due to this. Akane is also shown to be fragile and often targeted by strangers and so Kou begins to protect her. 'Kensaku Kitamura and Kimie Kitamura' Parent of Kou and the owner of Kitamura Sports. 'Osamu Akashi' 'Yuuhei Azuma' 'Daiki Nakanishi' 'Nomo ' Tsukishima Family house pet. Kou plays with Nobo sometimes. Fun Fact: -Kou used to want to become the director of a zoo -Kou used to like big fish and wanted to be the director of an aquarium Quote Category:Main Character Category:Male Category:Seishu Category:Baseball